The Sith who destroyed Konoha
by Darth Wraithius
Summary: Naruto is betrayed by Sasuke and Konoha and becomes the apprentice to a Sith Lord. Angry/Sadistic Naruto. Bloodshed/Major Character death.
1. The birth of a Sith

_**I do not own Star Wars or Naruto. If I did then the Empire would have won and Boba Fett would have shoved Han Solo into the Sarlacc Pit.**_

"Why won't you just give up Dobe!" screamed a boy with the hairstyle of a duck's butt.

"I can't", said a blonde whiskered boy as he was dodging the fireball the other boy sent his way, "You're coming back with me Sasuke-teme whether you like it or not!"

"To Konoha!?" said the boy now identified as Sasuke, why would I want to go back to a place that is holding me back!" Sasuke then yelled " **Chidori!"** as a blade of lightning formed around his right hand as he rushed towards his enemy.

The blonde in reply was about to respond in kind when he felt the Chidori slam into chest which caused him untold agony.

Sasuke then pushed the blond off the lightning blade and spoke to the dying blonde "You are nothing to me Naruto, you may have tried your hardest to succeed but against the might of the Uchiha, you are but an insect. Your dream of being Hokage is a hollow one Dobe. I even heard that they were going to have you executed in a month's time. They also told me that they would allow me to return after I had trained with Orochimaru if I was the one to kill you." With that said Sasuke turned away from Naruto and left his former friend to die.

 _A mile away….._

" _This presence of unadulterated hatred….Yes this shall be the one to be my new apprentice."_

Naruto was dying mentally and physically. The betrayal by his so called "brother" and the village he served and was willing to die for solidified into an intense hatred of both. He was on the verge of death when suddenly a voice came from behind him.

" _ **Hmmm, you are strong in the Force boy."**_

Naruto said to the stranger _ **, "**_ _Have you come to finish what Sasuke started?"_

" _ **No",**_ said the man as he moved into Naruto's line of sight.

What he saw dampened his anger and made him curious; there stood a man clad in reddish/black armor. On his belt was what appeared to be a cylinder with three sharp prongs coming out of one end, this coupled with the fact that the man or thing had a smell of despair, blood, and suffering hanging around him made Naruto terrified. "Who… who are you?" Naruto asked coughing up some blood " _ **I am Darth Agonus and I am here to make you an offer….Join me as my apprentice and I shall give you the power to achieve your vengeance."**_

Naruto coughed and said, "I understand, _cough,_ my master.

" _ **This shall hurt so…"**_

Naruto screamed in agony as his body began to heal.

" _ **It is done. Rise Lord Sadisticus."**_ Darth Agonus said to his new apprentice.

The boy who was known as Naruto was no longer, in his place stood a Sith Lord.

" _ **I shall train you in the ways of the Force**_ _**my young friend and soon you shall have your vengeance…"**_ The master and apprentice soon walked off into the distance and the skies soon darkened over Konoha signaling the coming bloodshed in the years to come.


	2. The Aftermath

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrighted material, just the OC's.**_

 _ **A/N: Also, Darth Agonus will be more of a father figure to Naruto seeing as how the young genin will crave that sort of affection from his teacher.**_

"Master, are we there yet?" asked a certain young blonde boy following a heavily armored man through a dense jungle.

" _ **Sadly not my young apprentice"**_ said __the __armored __man. _ **"Sit and tell me about yourself young one, I am interested to know more about the person who I am training."**_

"Okay" said Naruto as he sat down across from where Darth Agonus was sitting. He told him about his life in the village and how the villagers basically treated him lower than dirt all because he had a demon sealed inside of him. (A/N: the Chidori caused Naruto to die for a second which caused Kyubbi to die as well. For those wondering if he'll return, he won't he's permanently dead in this story.) As he listened to what his apprentice told him about his early life, Darth Agonus grew enraged. For a Sith Lord he could use this to make a terrifying Sith apprentice but since he was a Mandalorian this disgusted him. The boy needed a father just like he had all those years ago before he chose to become a user of the dark side.

" _ **Naruto, I have something to give you. Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad."**_ "What does that mean?" _**"It means I recognize you as my child in my native language."**_ Naruto leapt towards Darth Agonus and hugged the man. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" " _ **Come my son, we have much to do. I promise you this; your village shall burn for what they have done…**_

In Konoha there were celebrations as the demon spawn was supposedly dead and would never return. Only a few people amongst the villagers felt like they had failed young Naruto; these being Kakashi and most of the Jounin Senseis, Tsunade, Hinata and most of the Konoha 10 as it were, and several of the clans. They missed the young boy who would go out of his way to make people smile. Luckily for them Naruto wanted to spare these people because they had treated him like a human being.

As a way to spite the civilian council, Tsunade announced that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime Hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. This caused many of the villagers to feel guilt over their actions towards the boy. But some still held onto the belief that Naruto was the Kyubbi incarnate.

Jiraiya the toad sage had returned a few days afterward to take Naruto with him on a three year training trip. But this was not to be as a crying Tsunade told him that the young boy was dead. Jiraiya after hearing those words remembered his other reason for coming back to Konoha. "Tsunade, the prophecy has changed." Tsunade immediately became serious although her eyes were still red from crying. "Well what happened is it something to be worried about?" Jiraiya looked grim and said: "Yes it states that 'A leaf fallen from the tree shall be reborn and that his father shall help burn those that betrayed him." Tsunade looked shocked. "Then is Naruto alive?" she said hoping that the young boy she viewed as a younger brother was alive. "Yeah, the gaki's still alive. His name is still on the toad contract. Whoever found him must have helped Naruto fake his death. I suggest we don't tell anyone until Naruto decides to come back on his own. By that time he'll probably be strong enough to fend off any assassination attempts." Tsunade nodded as Jiraiya hugged her and giggled perversely. This was met with a fist to the face and ultimately a beat down as Tsunade unleashed her feminine fury upon the hapless man.

 _Timeskip: 11 years after Battle of the Valley of the End._

A young man clothed in armor (Starkiller's Sith Stalker armor from the Force Unleashed video games) stood over the body of two men who had decided it was a good idea to mess with him after he walked by their camp in the forest. Truth be told, there was a bounty on the two men's heads and the young man had come to collect on it. The young man then headed back towards where he had originally come from. Once he arrived back home the young man took off his helmet and was greeted by his adopted father. "How was the hunt my son, asked the older man. "It was good, Buir. I was thinking about returning to the village." "Naruto, are you sure about that, I know you have precious people there in the village, especially that Hyuga girl, Hinata was it? Naruto turned around to face his grinning father. Darth Agonus had adopted the boy into his clan and taught him everything he knew. Now Naruto could move at a speed that could make the Yondaime green with envy. Darth Agonus, also known as the Mandalorian Kad Kyra'mud (I'm using the same OC as my other stories because I'm lazy.) was a taskmaster when it came to young boy's training. He had the boy training day and night in the assassination techniques of his clan and taught the boy to harness the force to help him in his tasks. After years of training the apprentice known as Darth Sadisticus had the power to at least keep up with two Kage level shinobi and come out on top.

After he had received his father's blessing to go back to the accursed village his father made him promise to call upon him if he needed help in putting the village to the stake. While hearing this Naruto was reminded of the time his father had told him about his plan of conquering the entire galaxy that would have been successful if it weren't for a few meddling Jedi scum and some rebels. With that Naruto, rather Darth Sadisticus, walked towards the one place that had haunted his dreams ever since he had joined his father as a Sith apprentice.

 _ **TBC…..**_

 _ **And that's it for now. Feel free to give me more reviews whether it's a flamer or an actual decent review. And I'd like to thank BANKAIZEN for giving me my first review.**_


	3. The coming Maelstrom

_**Disc: I do not own anything in this story except the OC's and the plot.**_

 _(Flashback)_

" _Father, where are you taking me?" Naruto/Darth Sadisticus asked. His father then told him that when he was exiled here his capital ship, the Armageddon, and a few Victory class frigates had landed on the surface and that a base had been constructed to hide the advanced technology comprising the ships away from any native that might try and take it for themselves. The crews of those ships had intermingled with the people of surrounding towns and villages and over time came to form the "Knights of Ren" (Just using this for the story, no Kylo Ren. He's a wannabe Vader fanboy.) He then continued on saying that these were to be the personal bodyguards and servants of Darth Sadisticus when he grew older. Darth Sadisticus grinned and asked if there were any more things about the men he would lead. Darth Agonus had replied back by saying: "_ _ **Ah yes, I almost forgot. I also have around 250,000 clone troopers, the last of the Kaminoan variety. Palpatine had several secret cloning centers that were never found until my time. They are extremely loyal and are better than droids or the common man. I have extended their life spans so that they will not die within a few years of their service because of cloning defects. Also onboard is my son, and now your brother, Commander Sabre. He decided to go into stasis with his men. He wears the Mark III version of the clone armor. He will be delighted to have a younger sibling." "**_ _Does he use the force?" "_ _ **Yes, he can but only when he deems it necessary."**_

 _(Flashback end)_

Darth Sadisticus a few years ago had decided that the Elemental Nations way of life needed to be erased. The people who had the curse of being a jailer of a demon were treated worse than garbage, bandits raped and killed, and the daimyos got fat and rich while their subjects died fighting over the scraps. There would be no order until the entire planet had been conquered. He had told his father of his plan and said that _"a new Sith Empire would be born from the ashes of this world"_ and that _"soon we shall have our revenge against the Jedi and their hypocritical Order."_ The Dark Lord of the Sith was excited by this and gave his apprentice his blessing to wage war against his former brethren. That was why he had decided to infiltrate Konoha disguised as the Grandmaster of the Knights of Ren, which he was while not being Darth Sadisticus. As he and two of his sith acolytes, as the elite of his bodyguards were called this, were walking towards the village of Konoha, they heard screaming and saw a small red headed 6 year old girl running away from two bandits. "Get back here kid! Don't make me hurt you!" one of the bandits yelled as he chased the frightened girl. The girl then spotted Darth Sadisticus and his two bodyguards and ran towards them and hid behind the Sith Lord's legs trembling. Sadisticus, while being ruthless and what some may consider evil, was softhearted towards kids. When looking into this child's eyes he was reminded of his countless beatings as he saw the fear in her eyes mirrored his whenever he was running away from the villagers on his birthday. He then used the force to snap both bandit's necks and kneeled down to where was near eye level to the girl. (A/N: Appearance of Naruto right now is that of Kylo Ren.)

" _ **Where are your parents little one?"**_ Sadisticus asked softly as to not frighten her. "They…They killed Mommy and Uncle Akashi …" She said while sobbing. " _ **Don't cry, I'm sure your Mother and Uncle wouldn't want you to be like this. After all you are a strong young girl and I'm sure they are proud of you. In fact why don't you come with us to Konoha? And if you want I could adopt you, I know I can never be a replacement for your deceased family but I'd like to try. What is your name my little Benihime?"**_ "It…its Ami….Uzumaki sir…?" _**"My name is Naruto Uzumaki"**_ He was startled by this but inside his mind he was overjoyed to find another of his clansman was alive. The young girl then hugged him and called him Daddy.

After burying her mother and uncle they continued onwards to Konoha as Ami rode on the shoulders of Naruto while asking him questions about where he got his armor and if he had any ramen on hand. This caused a gleam to develop in Naruto's eye as he told her yes and that it was the food of the Gods. This earned him a few giggles from his daughter and they continued on their journey.

TBC…..

 _ **A/N: I wanted this to be the chapter where Naruto receives something he's wanted his whole life a family of his own. I also wanted this to be where he gets a buffer in the form of Ami, to counteract his hatred of Konoha. Raising a child changes everything. The reason why he adopted her is that he saw himself in her and that he wants no child to ever suffer that way again. This is a filler chapter but I want to set the scene for his return to Konoha. After all who would suspect a monk of being a threat? Thanks for the reviews and I will try to update soon. And that reminds me, I forgot the disclaimer to Naruto, son of the Sith. I own nothing but the OC's. Moving on I plan to update that and my other stories as soon as I can. Thanks for your support and May the Force be with you.**_


	4. Sith meets Hyuga

_**A/N: Here's another chapter of Naruto's quest for vengeance against those who wronged him and the eventual subjugation of the Elemental Nations.**_

 _ **Answer to a Reviewer Question: I forget what your username is but no, Naruto's lightsaber will not be like Kylo Ren's, his will be tri prong lightsaber Galen Marek from the Star Wars force Unleashed series uses in the first game. His attire however will be Kylo's until he switches to more of a cross between that and Revan's in a later chapter. Armor is essential, that's one of the reasons Kylo lost his duel in the film. Trust me, getting a lightsaber wound does not help one bit, that's why Mandalorian Beskar'gam is a must have.**_

 _ **A/N continued: I'm having trouble with polls but if you guys have any input on who else Naruto should be paired with let me know. Thanks for your support and reviews, they mean a lot. And now for the disclaimer…**_

 _ **Darth Sadisticus: The writer of this fic, fellow Sith Darth Wraithius, does not nor does he claim to own Star Wars, Naruto or any reference material. He only owns the OC's, the idea for this fic, and the mighty delete button on his laptop. Please don't delete my Ramen, my lord!**_

 _ **Darth Wraithius: "Presses the delete button for Ramen" HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

 _ **Darth Sadisticus: "NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

 _ **(Inspiration for this chapter comes from Black Sabbath. Obey the Sabbath.)**_

 _As Darth Sadisticus along with his daughter and bodyguards walked towards the gates of Konoha, he felt a presence he felt only in his seal (brought Kurama back, explanation coming up in a few sentences). It was of his mother. When Kurama had reformed Naruto was there waiting for him and resealed the Tailed beast in him. Apparently his mother's soul had latched onto Kurama's by accident and when he was sealed once more, Naruto met his mother Kushina who told him of his heritage and taught him Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu styles from Uzu while in his mindscape. He had forgiven his biological father Minato Namikaze, it was a decision Naruto himself would have done but he would have withheld the information of who the beast was sealed into from the village._

 _He was sad to say goodbye to his mother as the chakra sustaining the part of her soul expired. Now that he returned to the village of his birth he was filled with rage as could tell his mother was comatose by examining her force signature. This was just another thing this accursed village had done to him. He wouldn't have had as bad of a childhood if Kushina had been there to raise him. Now all he had to do was find where she was being kept and he would take her back to his empire in the west. But that would have to wait as they were now just arriving at the entrance into Konoha._

Several chunin then walked up to them and asked to present their papers and asked where they had come from, to which they had responded they were monks from the west come to see the landmarks in Konoha. Several minutes later they went and checked into a hotel where Sadisticus left Ami in the care of his two bodyguards.

He was walking down one of the streets that led to the graveyard and saw a violet haired woman kneeling and crying in front of grave which he recognized as his own. He then walked over to her and said: " _ **Why do you cry, surely your loved one wouldn't like to see you like this."**_ She then turned around and said in a menacing tone of voice: "I never confessed my love for him! I'll never love anyone like I do for him" He then recognized her as one Hinata Hyuga (I apologize if I fucked up her last name.) " _ **WHAT?!**_ " The Sith Lord who had a triple S rank in the bingo book promptly fainted in front of the girl. He had expected that she would have moved on or hated him because of what was held in him. His last conscious thought was that she looked shocked as he fell backwards.

He woke up to see he was in room in the Hyuga estate. He looked around the room he was in and saw a shrine with a picture of him in it. He turned towards the door as Hinata walked in with some tea. "So your awake, and why did faint? You don't look like a person who would faint easily." Naruto still had his helmet on so he quickly did a few seals and put up a privacy barrier so no one would hear or see what was going on in the room. Hinata quickly slid into the Gentle fist stance but stopped as Naruto removed his helmet and hood. "N…Nar…Nar...u...to?" (Only time she stutters, it's annoying AF to write.) She started punching him and yelled "How dare you henge in to him you bastard!" She stopped however when he told her he noticed her affections towards him before the Sasuke retrieval mission. He had heard her say that she loved him under her breath due to enhanced senses afforded to him by Kurama. He then kissed Hinata and she pushed him towards the bed. "You have some explaining to do Naruto, but for now you're going to rock my world." she said in a sultry tone as she slid off her and his clothing. If one could hear through the privacy seal they would have had a massive nosebleed as Hinata cried out in ecstasy as Naruto pounded into her with reckless abandon. (I'm not doing a lemon in this fic unless someone volunteers their skills) Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes and told him to make her the mother of his children. This of course sent him over the edge as he increased his thrusts and made them both orgasm. Of course Naruto wasn't done yet so with gusto they made love for several more hours.

After falling asleep in each other's arms they awoke to see that only a few minutes had gone by. Hinata asked Naruto if this was because of the seal he put up to which he responded with a foxy grin. "Hinata I want you to come with me, I want to live my life with you and since we just had sex I'm mated with you, it's a side effect of the fox being in me. Technically you're my wife now…." Hinata had squealed like a fangirl and glomped him saying "I would love to be your wife!" Naruto then told her about his life thus far and that he had a daughter named Ami. She was saddened by this but he noticed this and explained the circumstances in which he found her, Hinata felt guilty but this feeling was crushed by the feeling of Naruto's lips on her own. "I know you'll be a great mother to Ami and our other children. The village would call for my head if they found out if I was still alive but since I am a prince now I could get an arranged marriage with you as Darth Sadisticus." Hinata nodded and voiced her agreement by saying that as long as she was his wife she didn't care how they got married. Naruto got dressed and kissed her one more time before releasing the seal and slipping out to further his current plans for Konoha.

 _ **TBC…..**_

 _ **This was probably the longest/shortest chapter (due to the A/N) I have written so far. I decided to pair Kushina with Agonus because while I don't mind Naruto/Kushina romance, I don't feel comfortable with writing it in because first off, he's been deprived of a mother who he only met through a seal and he's got Hinata and several other girls if you guys want a harem. Secondly, he isn't going to go for that because while he might be a male he's gotten the Mandalorian code of honor ingrained in him. As far as I'm aware the family part of the Resol'nare doesn't include in layman's terms: "Fuck thy mother." So no I will not do that pairing despite being a fan of said pairing. Now that subject has been touched upon, Hinata made love to Naruto because she's ecstatic that he's still alive, she still loves him, and that she knows she might not see him again. But since Naruto wants her to go with him expect some more NarutoxHinata. And again thank you for all the reviews.**_


End file.
